User talk:Actene
G-Chat? Well? :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I am planning on integrating the Ferox into AWE, and I thought it may be beneficial to your Hai if they made first contact with the Ferox. I wanted to know what you thought... We can develop more into the plan if your interested. -- Well I think I can work with both of your options. If (a. does happen, I can work out a solution with SHK. If (b. happens, I can configure the Ferox to battle the Hai in the absence of the Emirates in which the Hai could overcome the Ferox and possibly gain stability within their society. The Ferox wouldn't be completely eliminated though. What do you think? -- New Character Since I love Halo: Rebirth, SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s story, it has inspired me to writing a story about an Insurrectionist character who does terrorist stuff. Aaaaaaaaand, since you are the master of all rebels (David Wellesly), I would like a few pointers, even though I have already taken a few from his story. Please reply soon, bye !!! I have made him, Derrick Valerin, and tell me on the talkpage if you see any problems. Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) That is one paragraph on purpose, as when I write Valerins story I will make small paragraphs on his life section. I hope Valerins wont, cuz the others I started were just plain bad. They should be on my category if you want to look them up, but they are only a paragraph and are pretty stupid. I plan on getting them deleted. Replying Thanks for the review of Riker. As a note, the first two things you mentioned were incomplete thoughts that I've now finished; I tend to have those in my articles, due to my attempts to do a thousand things in a very short period of time. Anyways, to continue onto the other points you mentioned, yes, Riker does have some rather long speeches, but this is due to the whole personality thing: he is normally quiet, but not always. It also has to do with my own personal difficulty with portraying a quiet commander; it's slightly difficult to do. The S-III thing will be brought up as a major point in his story arch: after all, he has five S3 subordinates. As for the misplacement of the sections on DEVIANT, WARDOG, etc, that was an error on my part using the function: I forgot to put the end part to it, so it just went on and on, and therefore put five sections under the references section. Moving on to your stuff, it might be a good idea to ask Ajax about your character, but he'll probably say go ahead. As for the main Necros page, I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about; they all look the same to me. Now, for a review of David. First thing I noticed, you haven't exactly removed all the references to his old name just yet, which is something you probably ought to work on: I saw two, maybe three, times where he was referred to as Cameron. I'm always slightly wary of taking very iconic characters and using them in Halo, but you seem to have morphed Boba Fett into your own character rather well. It could stand a slightly longer battle record, but that's easily fixable. I am curious though: it states he killed a Spartan, but I can't seem to find it in the article itself. Overall, nice article. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:17, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Militia Request Think you could help me with pictures again? I'm in need of faces for my many, many characters. Here's a list of pics I'm in need of: from Halopedia, I need N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham; from elsewhere (this is the harder part), I need pics of Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Clint Eastwood, Harrison Ford, Hugh Jackman, Matthew Fox (note, Matthew, not Michael), Terry O'Quinn, Dominic Monaghan (one as Charlie from Lost, and one as Merry from Lord of the Rings if you could please), Billy Boyd, Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Woods, Sean Astin, Evangeline Lily, Josh Holloway, Orlando Bloom, Anakin Skywalker and Neo (forget the last actors names). If you could get me some or all of those, thank you; don't worry about putting them on their respectively pages, I'll check the upload log, find the pics and put them where they belong. Thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You has been a busy bee. :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks much; job done well. There were two pictures that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to ask if you could get different versions of: firstly, do you think you could get a picture of Neo without the sunglasses? (I can't remember if he ever took them off in the movie, but if he did, could you get it?) And also, could you get a picture of Clint Eastwood when he was younger, you know, more like when he starred in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly? Thanks. Overall though, thanks a whole lot for all the pics. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The Story Remember that story I was tellin' you about? Well I moved it to Halo: The Beacon. I hope you haven't read it and spoiled it for yourself. If you haven't, I'll contact you when I finish it up. I'm on the last section now so it won't be too much longer. Maybe a day or so. Maybe when I'm done with this we could make a collaboration together. Sound okay? It will be a while though... PS: are you really a vegetarian? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wow... a story from me and you would be like... godly. Well not all my storys are godly. Only Halo: The Beacon is, I've put a lot of work into it. I'll cough up an idea eventually. I'm better at finishing stories than starting them. It will be a while until we can collaborate, I'm going to be finishing my story. Then I can get into other stuff. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) SOTF I was wondering if maybe I could write an episode or two. Lemme know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF Well I'll be happy to write Episode III: Revenge of LOMI ;P lol, don't worry, I won't really name it that. But yes, it'd probably be best if you let me handle the Davis family "reunion"; sadly, the maintenance required for over a 100 characters over multiple eras is very difficult, and some of them suffer as a result. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) hey! haven't talked to you forever ... let's write! I have a StarCraft novel in mind, and want to push Myrmidon Program to FOTM status? hope things're well! RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) It is Finished Hey Actene, I've finished Halo: The Beacon. It's great, I think you'll love it! Tell me what you think on it's talk page. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Canon problems? Could you tell me what they were? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Re: SOTF I see; I'll talk to Joshie about it, see if he'll let me do the next one. Good episode, BTW. As a side note, I'm gonna set up stats for the characters involved just like we did in the last SOTF: it'll state their status and their location, then location becomes cause of death upon their termination. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC)